Приглашение
Приглашение — документ, являющийся пропуском на какое-либо мероприятие. Игровое описание Blood Money Приглашение на частную вечеринку. HITMAN™ Приглашение «ЯГО» Приглашение на аукцион «ЯГО». Очень полезно. Кстати, я уже взломала их сервер и загрузила тебе фальшивую личность. Ты — Тобиас Рипер, специалист по агрессивному поглощению компаний. Марголис посчитает, что тебя пригласил Новиков, и у тебя будет достаточно времени на выполнение задания. ВИП-приглашение Приглашение на вечеринку Куна в кальянной. Приглашение на чтения Приглашение позволяет попасть на частные чтения в церкви Сапиенцы. Появление Silent Assassin *Приглашение на вечеринку — у гостя на другом конце карты. Blood Money *Пока смерть не разлучит нас — у некоторых гостей во дворе, у всех гостей в особняке, у гостя, перебравшего алкоголя, который идёт отлежаться в заброшенный дом. HITMAN™ *Гвоздь программы — у всех гостей аукциона «ЯГО», у шейха аль-Газали, а также в одном из туалетов на 1 этаже. *Дом на песке — у некоторых посетителей вечеринки Куна. *Автор — у некоторых гражданских в церкви, у Майка Фогта и у ярого фаната. *Праздничные загребалы — у всех гостей аукциона «ЯГО», у шейха аль-Газали, а также в одном из туалетов на 1 этаже. Применение *В Silent Assassin приглашение позволяет попасть на вечеринку в посольстве. Нужно просто предьявить его охраннику на входе и он пропустит 47-го без обыска. *Приглашение на свадьбу позволяет попасть в особняк, а также свободно передвигаться по всей улице. *Приглашение «ЯГО» позволяет попасть на аукцион «ЯГО» под видом Тобиаса Рипера. Его нужно предъявить на входе в здание, а затем на лестнице, ведущей на 2 этаж. На лестнице, ведущей на 3 этаж будет обыск. **При старте миссии на аукционе «ЯГО» приглашение автоматически появляется в инвентаре 47-го *ВИП-приглашение позволяет попасть на вечеринку Куна То-Куана. *Приглашение на чтения позволяет попасть на частные чтения в церкви Сапиенцы, где находится главная цель Крейг Блэк. **Лучше всего украсть приглашение у ярого фанаты. Если кинуть ему в голову тяжёлый предмет, когда тот выходит поговорить по телефону, никто этого не заметит. **В случае с критиком придётся выжидать момент, когда критик отойдёт, а официантка отвернётся, чтобы подсыпать крысиный яд в вино критика, а затем усмирить его в туалете. Интересные факты и примечания *В Silent Assassin на этапе подготовки перед миссией «Приглашение на вечеринку» можно посмотреть видео с участием агента спецназа. В нем показано, как он получает приглашение на ту самую вечеринку. *Если играть в Blood Money на максимальных настройках графики, при просмотре приглашения в инвентаре можно прочитать «Welcome! Come and eat all you want, but bring your own booze. Looking forward to see you and your friends. Don't disappoint me.». В переводе с английского это означает «Добро пожаловать! Приходите и ешьте все, что хотите, но принеси себе выпивку. Ждем вас и ваших друзей. Не разочаровывайте меня.» **Также на обложке приглашения можно разглядеть имение Дельгадо из миссии «Урожайный год». *При сканировании QR-кода приглашения IAGO, можно получить сообщение: «''IAGO VIP – доступ к аукциону на верхнем этаже.''». Галерея Приглашение в инвентаре (Silent Assassin).png|В инвентаре HITMAN™ Приглашение «ЯГО».png|«ЯГО» ВИП-приглашение.png|ВИП-приглашение Приглашение на чтения.png|Приглашение на чтения Видео Hitman Wiki Агент спецназа (Брифинг) Категория:Предметы Категория:Предметы Silent Assassin Категория:Предметы Blood Money Категория:Предметы HITMAN™